


you're the brightest star of them all

by spaceclarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post Season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceclarke/pseuds/spaceclarke
Summary: The problem with a two-star planet is that it is extremely hot. Like unbearably so. They didn’t need Raven to tell them that the red sun was at its most deadliest when it met the other sun in the sky. Yeah, they learned that the hard way. Two weeks on this new planet and they’ve already lost forty-six people. Raven was, however, able to advise them that as long as they didn’t stand directly in the red sun's path, and took coverage, everything would be fine.But here comes their second problem; coverage is sparse on this new planet. Or at least where they landed. They had expected to find an already fully functional constructed society but instead were greeted with acres and acres of open green fields filled with flowers and fruits and the odd animal that was brave enough to show themselves. So while there may be no sign of human life--at least as of yet--there is definitely life on this new planet.And that brings Clarke hope.----or a season 6 au





	you're the brightest star of them all

**Author's Note:**

> okay so a few things that i've changed
> 
> 1.) ethan is still alive because madi needs another kid to befriend   
> 2.) becho broke up sometime in s5

 

The problem with a two-star planet is that it is extremely _hot_. Like unbearably so. They didn’t need Raven to tell them that the red sun was at its most deadliest when it met the other sun in the sky. Yeah, they learned that the hard way. Two weeks on this new planet and they’ve already lost forty-six people. Raven was, however, able to advise them that as long as they didn’t stand directly in the red sun's path, and took coverage, everything would be fine.

But here comes their second problem; coverage is sparse on this new planet. Or at least where they landed. They had expected to find an already fully functional constructed society but instead were greeted with acres and acres of open green fields filled with flowers and fruits and the odd animal that was brave enough to show themselves. So while there may be no sign of human life--at least as of yet--there is definitely _life_ on this new planet.

And that brings Clarke _hope_.

***

“You’re awfully quiet today,” Clarke points out as she shades a rare small forest the scouting group came across yesterday on the map with her pencil. “Do you want to draw?”

“No,” is all Madi responds with.

Clarke looks up and follows Madi’s line of vision. Ethan and a few of the other kids are all playing a game of soccer and having fun. “You can go join them, you know,” she nudges Madi’s shoulder with hers. “I don’t need you keeping me company.”

“Really?”

“Of course. _Go_ ,” she laughs.

Her face lights up and she rises to her feet, shrugging off her jacket. It’s slightly cooler now that the red sun has set for the day.

Clarke watches her go. It’s wearing Madi down. The responsibility of being commander, that is. Clarke can see it in the way Madi freezes whenever someone says her name or how her shoulders are always straight and tense or when she wakes up during the night covered in sweat because of the horrors the commanders show her in her sleep. This wasn’t the life Clarke wanted for her. Granted, Madi made that choice herself but she’s still just a _child_ and a child should have never been put in that position in the first place. Just like she and Bellamy should have never been put in the same position when they first landed on Earth. She doesn’t blame Bellamy for putting the flame in Madi--well not anymore--because had the roles been reversed she probably would have done the same thing.

Madi tackles Ethan to the ground in one quick move, swipes the ball up with her hands and runs, leaving the tacklers in her wake.

"What are you teaching that girl, Clarke? That’s not how you play soccer.” Raven says as she lowers himself down next to her on the log.

Clarke snorts. “Well unlike you, Praimfaya didn’t exactly leave us with a soccer ball.”

“Touche,” Raven whistles then, “How’s mapping going?”

“Fine but I can’t make much more progress until we scout more of the land.”

“Then you're in luck,” she smirks. “With the supplies from the transport ship I managed to put together a tent with reflective material and it passed the safety test earlier so your motion should pass.”

“That’s great, Raven.” Clarke quickly gathers up her art supplies. “I’m gonna go prep for the council meeting. See you later?”

“Yeah, see ya.”

***

It was agreed upon on the mothership that Clarke and Bellamy would be the ones to lead them on this new planet as co-chancellors. Not just because Monty and Harper had expressed their wishes for that, but because as Kane, in his weakened state nonetheless, had said that this type of situation demanded “strong leadership” and that she and Bellamy have proven time and time again that they can fill that role but--Clarke’s not so sure _she's_ the right person. Monty wants them to do better, be better.

They still haven’t worked through their issues or even talked about anything other than new planet stuff for that matter, but leading together comes second nature to them. Almost as easy as breathing.

Clarke arrives at the council meeting before everyone else with a few minutes to spare. Looking around the transport ship she tries to imagine what Bellamy and the others had to live like up on the ring for six years in a confined space. The airs stuffy and there’s a chill in the atmosphere. It shouldn’t feel all that unfamiliar to Clarke considering she spent most of her life living in space yet that feels like a lifetime ago.

"Hey." A voice brings her out of her thoughts but not just any voice, Bellamy's. "Wanting to catch the first worm?"

"Huh?"

"You know, the early bird catches the worm."

Clarke laughs lightly. "Who taught you that phrase?"

"Murphy." Bellamy takes a seat two away from Clarke and she wonders for a split second had she not left him in Polis, would he have taken the one right next to her instead? "He found this book up on the ring with the best phrases. It's all we heard for two-years until Raven snapped and floated the book. I was surprised she didn’t float him."

She cant help but feel a slight pang of sadness--maybe even resentment. Nonetheless, she pushes her feelings aside and gives him a small smile. "Did you read over the meeting topics?"

"Briefly, Jordan only just gave me the schedule.”

Just then everyone starts to arrive; Abby pushes Kane in with a wheelchair, Raven’s next with Shaw closely behind and then Indra and Gaia take their seats.

“Where’s Madi?” Gaia asks.

“Madi is no longer on the council--she won’t be attending these meetings anymore,” Clarke says, then at Gaia and Indra’s questioning looks continues, “At least not until she's older and can choose whether she wants to sit in on these meetings or not. That’s why your here, Gaia, she requested you be here in her place.”

“If you’re okay with that,” Bellamy adds.

“I am,” she replies but then, under her breath, “Wonkru won’t like this.”

“Yeah, well I’m not going to let a child shoulder the responsibility of the fate of what's left of the _entire_ human race so they’ll just have to find a way to deal with it.”

Bellamy clears his throat. “Okay so first point of business, Kane?” He prompts.

Kane had put forward a request for their first motion a few days ago. “The prisoners are requesting representation on the council.”

“And who do you suggest?” Clarke asks, a little curt. 

“Dioyza. During my time with her she proved to be a fair negotiator and cared about her people.”

“Do you really think that’s a smart move? I mean her people turned on her," Clarke asks.

“It’s no different than you turning on us,” Raven says and for a moment Clarke’s taken aback.

“ _Raven_ ,” Bellamy warns. 

“No. I don’t mean it in a nasty way just... when people are faced with war sometimes they make shitty decisions in order to survive.”

“I think they’ll follow her... they already regret following Mccreary,” Shaw says.  

Bellamy asks if everyone is in favor of Diyoza joining the council and everyone raises their hand. “Raven you’re next.”

"Okay so as we all already know we can’t construct here. The water tank is running out and we need a fresh water supply. The satellite images suggest that the closest water source is approximately an eight-hour trek north,” Raven pulls up an image on the computer. “Since these images aren’t very clear we have no idea what to expect when we get there so we need a scouting mission to determine if it’s a viable place to begin construction for long-term living conditions.”

“And how are we meant to get there with the red sun?” Abby asks. It’s the first time she’s spoken. 

“Raven made a reflective tent that will cover a small group of people and protect them from the red sun,” Clarke answers.

"And who will be in this small group?" Kane asks. 

Clarke shifts in her seat. "Well I need to go to map the trail and area so I’d just need one or two other volunteers. We need to check if the water is safe to drink as well but Jordan has already given me the equipment for that."

“I’ll go with you,” Bellamy says without hesitation. “Murphy and Emori will go, too.”

Everyone but Abby agrees to the scouting mission but because they only need a majority the motion passes. It's not that Abby doesn't understand that they need to go on this mission it's that she was the one who had to personally deal with the forty-six people who lost their lives because of the red sun and she's worried more lives will be lost.

"That's it for today," Bellamy says. "We'll meet again when me and Clarke get back."

As everyone filters out of the room, Clarke walks up to Bellamy. “That went surprisingly well.”

“Maybe there’s hope for us after all.”

“Maybe. So, what now?”

Bellamy lifts two packs up from the table and passes one to Clarke with a lopsided grin. “Day trip?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> so thoughts? i have a vague plan for this multichap story but just wanted to see if anyone would be interested before i continue. future chapters will be a lot longer of course.


End file.
